Winter
by ninbokkaku
Summary: "I love you." she said and waited for him to say the same three words he should've told her since they were five. "No you don't" he said. Then he disappeared. Yuta/Nina
1. The perfect ending

A/N: This is the first fic I have posted. So there. And I'm following the story of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim. Don't own any of the characters.

**Winter**

_ninbokkaku_

...

...

...

As the sun made its grand exit, it painted the sky with different shades; from red to orange to violet. It's like watching a master paint his master piece. And the the sea only exemplified it, reflecting every detail that the setting star made. It was kind of ironic how it portrayed such a magnificent view and yet signified an ending. But perhaps it's a way to relieve people; a gift from God, to help ease away the weariness of the day and slowly prepare them for a soothing rest. It was perfect.

She tucked a loosed hair behind her ear as the soft wind tickled her skin. She sat in the same bench for sometime now, with a sleeping boy in her lap. She smiled at the scenery of the sunset, while gently stroking the light-auburn hair of the boy. Any bystander would've guessed that they were a couple. She was a pretty girl and he was a charming boy. And with her sitting idly like that, wearing a soft smile on her lips and with him sleeping in her lap, relaxing at the touch of her hand... they looked perfect together.

She thought so too. But then,

"Hnn..."

Her thoughts were stopped and emerald eyes followed the sound which came from the sleeping boy.

_They almost have everything in common. _

They're both good-looking and have a number of admirers. They both enjoy simple things, whether it be staying late at night watching a movie or a nice view of the ocean. They fitted so perfectly. Both of them would do anything for the one they love even if it means...Then she suddenly drifted to the time when he had Nina believe that she actually liked Tsujiai. It's sad really, how they have so much in common.

Too much, that even their love...

were both unrequited.

_Yuta doesn't love her.._

She settled her vision beyond the seemingly endless sea and drowned in the depths of its water. She could hear the sound of the waves hitting the shore, like a sweet music whispering to its listeners. And the intoxicating aroma of the sea refreshed her senses. And all the thoughts she had well kept hidden, are now being pulled by an invisible force. Her trance was broken by the movement in her lap. And once again, she looked at the face of the boy she can't stop loving and hating at the same time.

Yuta is a terrible liar, she thought rather painfully.

She knew that, back when he first heard him lie about hugging Nina, and saying it was nothing. She knew because his eyes would be different. So when he had kissed her out of nowhere and then confessed that he loved her. She knew that he was lying. But knowing that, she still believed him. Because when you're in love with someone, somehow reason gets blocked and you look past their faults and look for that tiny string of hope that maybe, just maybe...

_he might love you back_

And although a part of your mind screams at you that it's pointless, you hold on to that delicate string.

So when Yuta had declared his love for her, she did search amidst his different looking eyes, and saw that small string trying to keep afloat. And she knew then, that she'll always have hope.

_But strings get worn out as time pass. _

And as confident as she was, unfortunately, the string gradually disappeared along with the hope of Yuta truly loving her.

As the moon hung lazily above the sky, the glowing globe demanded attention. It emanated a mystic light which simply captures anyone under its faint radiance. She had always loved the moon. For her it was the embodiment of a beauty perfected. And this night was no exception. It was as always... perfect.

She smiled bitterly inside.

"Ne Yuta," She spoke softly while gently stoking the hair of the boy.

"will you ever..."

Suddenly pale teal colored eyes slowly opened, "What was that?" he asked; his voice still groggy from sleep. "It's nothing. I was starting to wonder if you're ever going to wake up." she replied. He sat up and looked at his surrounding realizing this, "I slept too much didn't I?" he asked looking sheepishly at her while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah you did, but it's alright. I felt at peace, with you sleeping quietly like that" she smiled sweetly at him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he said childishly accompanied by a raised brow. "But really," he started, looking at her calmly. "Thank you." He ended with his lips forming a small smile.

And at that, she had to look away. "It's nothing, really." she replied. Although she's too old to probably feel giddy inside at the expression of the boy, somehow seeing him smile at her like that made something inside her warm. And a part of her wanted to smile back and forget everything she had thought of for that day. But she couldn't possibly feel like that now. Not when she had come this far. So when a small voice inside her head shouted to reconsider, and think about it more, she simply ignored it and placed it with all the other voices she kept hidden at the back of her mind, never to be heard from again.

"Ne, why don't we have dinner? I'm sure you're hungry by now."

"Iie." She replied rather softly.

_She can't waver now_.

"Don't worry it's my treat. After all you did-"

She stood up abruptly not even glancing at his direction.

"We need to talk."

Her tone was not as cold as she had imagined. But it was enough to get his attention and indicate her seriousness.

"What is it?" He asked as he stood as well. She moved toward the railing, her eyes focusing at the distant. When he reached her, she can feel his gaze questioning her sudden change in mood. With her hair getting in the way, he couldn't see the expression in her eyes. He didn't pressed on and simply stood there waiting for her answer.

The sunset was perfect. The sound of the waves was perfect. The full moon was perfect. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. And for some reason all the perfection was making her sick.

She had enough of it.

She admired the scenery before her, forgetting for a moment the perplexed boy beside her, she took a breath, and started...

"You still love Nina, don't you?"

…

…

_...the perfect ending._

* * *

A/N: This isn't the end. Still more chapters to come.


	2. The perfect sacrifice

A/N: I hope I did Sayaka's character some justice.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

**Winter**

_ninbokkaku_

…

_:Previous chapter:_

_The sunset was perfect. The sound of the waves was perfect. The full moon was perfect. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. And for some reason all the perfection was making her sick._

_She had enough of it._

_She admired the scenery before her, forgetting for a moment the perplexed boy beside her, she took a breath, and started..._

_"You still love Nina, don't you?"_

_...the perfect ending._

…

…

"We've talked about this Sayaka."

Hearing him say her name for the very first time that day made her feel nostalgic; after all she won't be hearing it for a long time. 'Not after this.' His voice was serious, and although he just woke up from his long sleep his tone was somehow weary. Perhaps it's because she had opened up something they had already discussed before, just as he had stated. And it did take a long time before they had settled everything.

"I know." She replied.

"Then why are you—"

He sounded annoyed by the situation.

"–asking me that question again?"

"Because Yuta…" she stopped for a moment and then landed her gaze toward the boy beside her.

"…I need to hear the truth." Her once shinning emerald eyes were now piercing and cold with all emotions devoid from it. Her pleasant nature now replaced with an exterior of indifference and aloofness that can only be described best as the "Ice doll" she once was.

"I've already told you the truth." His voice was firm but his eyes showed all that Sayaka needed to know. 'You are such a bad liar, Yuta.' She thought as she smiled at him sadly while turning towards the sea once again. "Then tell it to me again." She stated plainly, and although she didn't glance beside her she noticed the discomfort of the boy. She was about to speak when he had beaten her to it.

"I don't love Nina"

She smiled at first. Then she started to chuckle. And then she finally laughed. As much as she wanted it to sound real all she had come up with was a sarcastic snicker. But it was enough to draw a confused glare from the former speaker. She really did found it rather amusing, how she had somehow believed that same answer before. Maybe she was _too_ in love with him then. She stopped laughing and settled for a bleak smile. 'Does that mean I love him less now?' she caught her self asking.

"Wasn't that what you wanted to hear?" he suddenly asked.

'Yes_.'_

"No…"

_She doesn't love him less, in fact…_

"…that's not what I want."

_...she found her self loving him, much, much more._

"Then, what exactly do you want?"

_Click_

The ocean made uproar as the waves began to get stronger. The puzzled boy didn't even have time to react to what happened. And while he was recovering from the sudden flash of light she picked up the photo that was produced from the mechanism that she brought.

'As I expected,'

She settled down to her position before, with the addition of the photo in her hand. The picture almost tore as she gripped it too tightly. She directed all her negative emotions into the piece of image in her hand thinking that maybe somehow it might actually change. But she already knew that all her thinking would be in vain because how ever she wished it, the image of the girl in the picture would never change.

_He will always love Nina._

And as if in cue the clouds began to swarm upon the faint shinning moon like a predator slowly devouring its prey, slowly but surely. And within moments the moon was swallowed whole by the clouds. Everything was covered in darkness except for the lamp post lit beside them. And Sayaka can only smile grimly at how the gloominess of the night has somewhat enveloped her in a blanket of security. Making sure that the expression of her face won't give away what's been tearing up her insides. And as her heart grudgingly exemplified the pain that she felt, she spoke her next words with the coldest possible tone she could muster.

"I want to break up with you."

There was a moment of silence between them, neither spoke nor moved from their position. Only the sound of the waves and stillness of the night was heard. People say that silence between two beings does not always connote that they are angry with each other. It can also mean that they are much comfortable or rather satisfied with just the presence of the other person that words need not to be spoken. However, the reason for their silence were neither of the two; theirs was a silence that protrudes to the being of the other…searching for that which words can't traverse. It wasn't comforting. It was…

"Who gave you that camera?" he asked with a glare fixed on her.

…excruciating

She wasn't sure if he was angry to the person who gave her the camera, or the fact that she had just took a picture of him. 'Perhaps both' she thought. "Does it really matter how I got it? Either way it won't change the out come." She told him while handing out the photo she took. "I know you want it."

He looked at the object in her hand rather dejectedly but he swiped it away before she could even read his expression.

"This doesn't prove anything."

"But it does _mean_ something right?" She faced him for the first time that day with all her emotions on the surface. But she looked away immediately sensing the sudden constriction in her throat.

"Sayaka, this…" he gripped the picture tightly.

"I'm with you right now right? Doesn't that mean much more than this stupid picture!"

She just stood silently still facing him with eyes downcast.

"What do you want me to do to prove to you that you're the one that I—"

"Don't say what you don't mean. And stop lying to your self for once." She said with coldness wrapping her every word.

_Even though you are here with me…_

"Don't you think Nina has the right to know that she's the reason why you are suffering like this?" She looked at him, her eyes piercing the wounds he had struggled to keep hidden.

"She has to know that her insensitivity is the reason why you are hurting so much. If she refuse to accept you and doesn't understand what you've gone through for her it just proves that she is a childish and selfish per—"

She felt a tight grip on one of her shoulders.

…_your heart…_

"Nina has nothing to do with this."

Pale teal meet emerald orbs.

She smiled weakly.

…_will always belong to Nina. _

"My suffering is my choice and her ignorance of it is my own doing. So stop directing your anger to her because obviously she's not the one you're angry with. And like what I've told you already, I don't love Nina anymore."

"LIAR!" she screamed, while yanking her shoulder from his hold.

"I'm not—"

He stopped in mid sentence, noticing the small droplets that silently fell to the ground.

"Sayaka, you're…" he proceed to wipe her tears away.

"Don't." she said as she push his hand away from her face. She wiped her tears with trembling hands.

'When did I become this emotional?' she thought to her self. For the most her life she has always been distant. As a child she wasn't really that friendly and when she grew up accompanied by loneliness she had grown to be more indifferent, slowly building blocks of ice to cover all those foreign emotions that tend to creep on her whenever she let her guard down. And then came middle school, where people had began to label her as the _ice doll_; an untouchable beauty preserved by the bitter coldness she emanate. And those she had crossed paths with simply thought of her as an insensitive person who doesn't care how other people feel. But then, _he_ happened. And from then on an unknown warmth leaked though her coldness. As she looked at him with her tear stained eyes, realization dawned on her.

_Ah… sou ka…_

"Let's just get this over with."

_This tears…_

"I'm really tired."

_are from all those ice that has melted…_

"So let's end this now."

…_when I fell for you._

"ne, yut—"

She wasn't able to finish when she felt hands holding her and a familiar scent covering her whole being. She was still trembling. And Yuta was hugging her. 'No' her mind screamed, as she tried to push him away. But his hold only tightened and she knew then, that any retaliation would be futile. But she also knew that if this goes on, she might not be able to let go.

"Yuta please…"

'Can't you see? I'm trying to end this right now, before we even hurt ourselves too much. You and I have both had our fair share of suffering and loneliness. And you and I both know that if we go on like this we would end up regretting everything. And I can't handle that…'

"I'm sorry for making you suffer like this." He said.

"My suffering is my own choice." She replied, echoing what he had stated before.

'…you shouldn't endure that kind of thing as well. And even though you don't love me as much as you love Nina, you have fulfilled my dream of a first love. And that was more than enough Yuta. Even though it was somehow a pretense of a relationship it was enough to fill that empty space of my heart with hope and happiness. That's why…'

"Just let me hold you…"

Her thoughts were stopped by his sudden request.

"…for the last time" he added.

She shivered at his words, the way he said it really put some finality to everything. And so with that she allowed her self to be drowned in his scent, his warmth, and his whole being, 'for the last time…' she repeated in her thoughts.

The clouds slowly parted, revealing the faint radiance from the glowing globe above the starry sky. As the moonlight illuminate their figure any bystander would've guessed that they were a couple. With him holding her tenderly like that and her holding onto him like there was no tomorrow, they looked perfect together. But they both know that what lies behind every perfection is a sacrifice that is beyond anyone's comprehension. Afterall, although the sunset is a perfect scenery it can only last for a moment, to be able to give way to the night. And although the sound of the waves are perfectly soothing, it bears with it the memories and remnants of the shore. And as perfect as the full moon is, there will always and forever be moonless nights.

_They might have looked perfect together,_

_but that doesn't mean they're perfect for each other._

* * *

A/N: next chapter would be the same scenario except it would be in Yuta's point of view and perhaps a little bit longer.


	3. The first snow of winter

A/N: Same scenario as the last chapter but written in Yuta's POV. I'm following the story in the manga

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

"talk"  
'thoughts'  
_inner thoughts  
~"flashback"~_

**Winter**

_ninbokkaku_

…

"We've talked about this Sayaka"

He didn't expect for her to ask that question yet again, caused like what he had said, they have talked about it already. And if there is something he disliked the most, it's repeating himself over again.

"I know" she said

"Then why are you asking me that question again?" He tried not to sound annoyed but his voice has irritation written all over it.

"Because Yuta…" she paused for a moment and then landed her gaze towards him.

"…I need to hear the truth."

It surprised him that her gaze turned to a piercing cold glare, and it made him feel uncomfortable for a little bit. The last time he saw Sayaka with this kind of look was when she tried to hurt Nina and he was silently thinking that it won't happen again.

He can't let that happen.

"I've already told you the truth." He said, trying to sound as believable as he could. After all he already did told her before.

"Then tell it to me again." He didn't know why Sayaka was being like this, but if it is necessary for her to be able to believe him and not harm Nina, then,

"I don't love Nina"

He said it with the sincerest tone he could muster. But the reaction he got from his companion wasn't one that he expected. She simply laughed at what he said.

"Wasn't that what you wanted to hear?" he suddenly asked, annoyed by the situation. He was getting confused as to what Sayaka really wants.

"No…"

He noticed a sudden change in her tone

"…that's not what I want."

And somehow he found himself curious about what really is going on inside the ice doll princess.

"Then, what exactly do you want?" he asked. But before he can even get an answer a sudden flash of light was thrown in his way. After recovering from the sudden surprise, he found her holding a familiar mechanism and photo in her hand. It was that camera that can show you who the person in the picture likes. And he knew all too well the person in the photo that Sayaka took just now. He tried to decipher her emotion it but suddenly became too dark for him to notice and then without any warning she announced,

"I want to break up with you."

He didn't know what to say. With the photo she had in hand, he knew there was no excuse he can come up with to make her think otherwise. He was caught red handed and had nothing to defend himself. But there was one thing that bothered him. He had never told Sayaka about such devices, and so with her possessing one now and having the knowledge about it, somebody must've told him about it. And with his gut feeling he knew it was Mito's doing. But to compensate for the lack of something to say, he asked,

"Who gave you that camera?"

"Does it really matter how I got it? Either way it won't change the outcome." She was right about that, he thought absent mindedly. She handed him the photo saying,

"I know you want it."

He looked at the object in her hand rather dejectedly but he swiped it away before she could even read his expression.

"This doesn't prove anything." He said. As if to retaliate the position he was in and justify the guilt he felt.

"But it does _mean_ something right?" She said with all her emotions written in her face. He couldn't feel any guiltier than he already was.

"Sayaka, this…" he gripped the picture tightly.

"I'm with you right now right? Doesn't that mean much more than this stupid picture!" he reasoned out, as if to lessen the pain he had caused the other, hoping that it would be an enough reason to banish all her doubts.

She just stood silently still facing him with eyes downcast.

He had no idea what do.

"What do you want me to do to prove to you that you're the one that I—"

"Don't say what you don't mean. And stop lying to yourself for once." She said with coldness wrapping her every word.

He was taken aback with what she said.

"Don't you think Nina has the right to know that she's the reason why you are suffering like this?"

"She has to know that her insensitivity is the reason why you are hurting so much. If she refuse to accept you and doesn't understand what you've gone through for her it just proves that she is a childish and selfish per—"

_No. _

He gripped her shoulders to make her listen to him.

"Nina has nothing to do with this."

_Nina is not selfish._

Pale teal met emerald orbs.

_I'm the one who wanted more._

"My suffering is my choice and her ignorance of it is my own doing. So stop directing your anger to her because obviously she's not the one you're angry with. And like what I've told you already, I don't love Nina anymore."

"LIAR!" she screamed, while yanking her shoulder from his hold.

He had heard Sayaka shout a lot of times. Sometimes out of happiness but most when she's scolding him.

"I'm not—"

It was always a mixture of a high pitched voice a certain tone of persuasiveness but what he heard from her just now, was neither the mixture of that. _Her voice sounded as if…_

"Sayaka, you're…" he proceed to wipe her tears away.

…_she was pleading._

"Don't." she said as she push his hand away from her face. She wiped her tears with trembling hands.

As he looked at her, he saw that she had made up her mind. And perhaps nothing he can say or do can convince her to change her decision.

"Let's just get this over with."

_If this is really what you have chosen,_

"I'm really tired."

_then I have but one request…_

"So let's end this now,

_Please…_

ne yut—"

…_don't end up like me._

"Yuta please…" she tried to escape his grasp but he held her tightly

He was being cruel. He knew that…

"I'm sorry for making you suffer like this." He said.

…but he has to. For both their sakes.

"My suffering is my own choice." She replied, echoing what he had stated before.

_You've done enough suffering for my sake, so then…_

"Just let me hold you…"

Her thoughts were stopped by his sudden request.

"…for the last time" he added.

He was left alone in the bench to think. He couldn't even bring himself to give Sayaka a walk home. He knew he messed up badly and there was no way he can get out of this one at this point. In each passing moment he can feel himself succumbing more and more to the feeling of loneliness that has started to settle within him.

'_Damn it.'_

_~"I just want Yuta to be happy. He's been so kind to me…_

"Baka. What I did, was nowhere near any form of kindness." He said aloud to no one.

He can still remember the sadness he saw in Sayaka's eyes and the words she had spoken in the past.

…_I'd do __**anything**__ for him"~_

_Anything?_

The moment that those words came out of Sayaka's mouth, it pushed all his doubts away and he didn't hesitate in confessing to her. It was because of that statement that made him think that perhaps she can do something to end his folly but then he didn't thought that it would come this far, he overlooked the fact that _anything _includes even leaving him.

His train of thoughts paused as a pristine white substance descended down from the heavens and caught his attention. He stretched out his hand and within moments the object of his attention was in the palm of his hand. However, as soon as it had appeared, the place where it rested became cold and all was left was an amount of dampness in his hand. The same white matter continued to descend from the sky and as he leaned his head back against the cold edge of the bench all that surfaced in his mind was a smile of a certain brunette witch.

Yuta knew then, that this winter would be colder than the rest.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this one. Nina will be appearing in the next chapter. See yah then. :D


	4. A sudden chill

A/N: I'm following the story of the manga and a little bit of the anime.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim. Don't own any of the characters.

**Winter**

_ninbokkaku_

...

...

...

"Sugoi!"

Her hands reached up to catch one of the white substance that has now started to descend unto the ground. She wore a child like expression as the snow connected with the palm of her hands.

"What is it Nina?" She smiled up at her approaching companion and extended her hands towards him giving emphasis on the now melting snow that she had.

"Tsujiai look. It's snowing."

"Looks like winter's early this year." He said as he approached her side and as he glanced at her feature, she was again trying to catch one of the pristine white snow. She beamed at him as he reached her side and received the drink he had bought. She held it with both her hands as she continued to be awed by the falling snow.

"They're really pretty." She stated as she looked up the sky.

"Yeah, I guess so. But why are you so fascinated all of a sudden? Don't you have snow on magic kingdom?"

"Eh? Uhmm..we do," She was caught off guard by the question, "but it's different there." She added and smiled awkwardly at him hoping that he wouldn't question further.

"How is it different?" He asked.

She started fidgeting with her drink, feeling nervous all of a sudden. But she knew if she wouldn't answer he would get worried and ask more questions. "Just that," she continued, "it's prettier here." She smiled sadly only for a little bit without her companion noticing. "And we weren't allowed to go out that much during winter. It wasn't fun, unlike here and now." She gripped her drink and settled upon a gentle smile as she looked at him. "I really had fun today Tsujiai. Thank you for spending time with me."

"I told you already. You don't have to thank me everytime we go out." He said, with no sign of further inquiry with their previous topic, which made her relieved.

"But I'm really happy." She said as she beamed at him again.

_She was really grateful to him._

"So I wanted to—"

She was cut off and was once again caught off guard as she felt Tsujiai's lips cover hers.

'Now what was that rule Ayu-chan said when kissing?' she thought for a moment.

'Ah. Close your…'

She was about to close her eyes when a pair of familiar pale teal eyes got her attention. It was looking at her direction and something about it, made a chill run down her spine. It was full of…

"Nina?"

"Huh? Oh…"

She realized that Tsujiai wasn't kissing her anymore. A small bulsh covered her face as embarrassment dawned on her. 'He must be angry' she thought, for she didn't even respond to his kiss, and on top of that, she kept her eyes open. But when she looked up at him, expecting a mad expression, a small blush was creeping into the boy's face.

"Sorry about that, I just felt like—"

"No, no, don't be sorry." She interrupted almost immediately. "I was just surprised that's all." She explained , smiling at him. 'I'm the one who should be sorry.' She thought. 'I wasn't even paying attention.' When his face still showed some worry with what happened she had to add,

"It was…nice."

She knew it would've been, if only she had paid more attention. But she was glad that, that statement was enough to wipe the worried look off her companion.

* * *

Nina took a long breath as she closed the door of her room. She and Tsujiai had been out the whole day, going around to different places. It was a long day but she enjoyed most of it. And as she layed her face down on her bed, only one thought was in her head,

'Those eyes,' she thought. 'made me feel as if I was doing something wrong.'

And what made her feel more nervous is the fact that it wasn't just any stranger's eyes.

It was Yuta's and she was sure of that.

Nina couldn't remember when they had stopped telling each other about stuff. Or when they had last spent time together. And she didn't know when Yuta possessed such sad looking eyes. All she could remember was that, Yuta would always have fun teasing her about her magic and other stuff and she would always scold at him for being annoying. It has always been like that. And it is still that way right now. But before they would have those moments. Moments when Yuta would just be less annoying and make her laugh with his antics. Moments when she would mess up real bad and Yuta, as annoying as he was, wouldn't make fun of her and instead would simply be there and tell her that things would be alright. And although they were always loud when together, there were rare occasions when they would just be quiet for awhile and enjoy the other's presence. Nina liked those moments the best, because she would see a side of Yuta that he won't usually show to other people.

_:flashback:_

"_What?"_

"_There's something different about you today."_

"_No there isn't. Now be quiet so I can get some sleep."_

_Nina thought for a little while._

"_Your Smile!" she exclaimed which made her companion twitch in surprise._

"_Nina, would you just—"_

"_Your smile is different today."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It's not smug or annoying like how you usually smile."_

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment?"_

"_Sort of." _

"_I'm not even smiling. So be quiet and let me sleep." _

"_Yes you were. And… I like it. You should smile like that more often. " _

_A bit surprise was evident in his face but he brushed it off and turn to his side as he felt his face warm up._

"_Nothing's different. So just let me sleep."_

"_Fine. But I still think you should smile like that more often." She said as she smiled at him._

_And although his back was facing her he said,_

"_I like your smile too.." _

_Now she was the one surprised._

"_..it's less annoying than your cries."_

"_Hidoi! Aren't you supposed to be asleep already?" At this he turned and face her_

"_Well, I would've been it you were quiet in the first place. Besides, didn't you say you like my smile?"_

"_Yeah. So?"_

"_Watching you flare up like this really puts a smile in my face you know." At this he smiled smugly_

"_Mou, you're just being mean. And your smile right now is smug and annoying again. " _

_At this he simply laughed at her. _

_:end of flashback:_

"Yuta."

She spoke in a distant voice.

'What happened?' She asked in her thoughts as her voice became lost in the silence of the night. She knew a lot of things happened since the last time they got together. Time happened and they grew older. The prince happened and so she went to another world. Ayu happened and so she stayed. Tsujiai happened and so she fell in love. And Yuta…Yuta just sort of became a reminder of her past. Although she still cherish him as a friend, there's already a distance between them that she doesn't know how to overcome.

TBC..

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters. :) My long hiatus is over so I'll try to update this story as soon as I can.


End file.
